Draco's Twin: Lyra's Story
by daniellover1
Summary: Lyra Kingston was a normal 13-year-old girl as far as she knew. She had a loving family, and friends. She lived on a big farm in England. She made it to Regionals in her horse jumping competitions. Nothing could interfere with her perfect life could it? This story is about Lyra, Draco Malfoy's twin sister and her adventures in her years of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Lyra

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading this! You are fantastic! I just feel like taking a little break from Harry's Twin (my other fic) for a while. I will update at some point just not sure when. I came up with this idea in the middle of history class yesterday. We were watching a movie about how George Washington crosses the Delaware and lots of the soldiers were riding horses on there. And I just thought of what would happen if Draco had a twin sister, and well it will make more sence after you read this... Anyway this is Lyra's story, I hope you like it! Please follow, fave, and review! You will make me smile!**

* * *

Lyra Kingston was a normal 13-year-old girl as far as she knew. She had a loving family, and friends. She lived on a big farm on the muggle country side in England. Nothing could interfere with her perfect life could it?

Our story begins on August 25, 1993. It was a normal Sunday afternoon for Lyra. She came home from church at about 11:00am and was going to go horseback riding with her best friend Gina any minute. Gina and Lyra have known each other since they were 5 years old. They liked lots of the same things. They liked the same music, foods, movies, you name it they both liked it. Their biggest thing in common was horses.

Horses were the girls passion. Since Lyra's parents owned a large farm, their family owned dozens of horses and offered other people boarding for their horses as well. Gina's horse's name was Ginger, who had a ginger colored hair and main that matched Gina's hair almost perfectly. Lyra's horses name was Snowbelle, whose hair and main where as white as snow. Both the girls wanted to be professional horse jumpers when they were older. So they taught themselves how to since they were about 9 years old. As soon as they turned 13, they were finally allowed to compete in competitions. Earlier that summer both of the girls passed the qualifying competition and made it to regionals, which were going to be held later that week. If either of them made it into the top 3 places in that competition they would be England's 3 riders they send to the world championships. Both the girls hoped and prayed they would be one of those 3.

Anyway, Lyra and Gina were just finishing tacking up their horses in the stable. They both hopped up onto their saddles.

"Ready?" Lyra asked Gina.

"All set," said Gina happily.

"First one to the lake wins," said Lyra. They lined up their horse's side by side at the stable door.

"1," said Lyra.

"2," said Gina.

"3!" both girls yelled as they raced out of the stable. They galloped into the woods on the trail that led to the lake. In five minutes they were almost there.

'You know I am going to beat you!" yelled Gina from in front of her.

Suddenly Lyra and Snowbelle galloped in front of her. "Not now!" yelled Lyra as they approached the lake. Lyra quickly brought Snowbelle to a halt just as she reached the water's edge. Gina and Ginger caught up with them a couple of seconds later.

"_Sweet, sweet victory!_" sang Lyra as she got off of Snowbelle.

"I would have beat you if you weren't so good," boasted Gina as she got off her horse.

"Oh come on! You have never beat me, ever!"

"No! Remember that time we were 7!"

"We were 7! That doesn't count! We were just kids!"

"Sure," said Gina smirking. Both the girls began to laugh. They walked to the end of the long dock in the river and sat down."

"5 days to regionals," said Gina.

"Yup."

"Nervous?"

"Nervous as hell."

"Me too."

They looked out at the mountains that sat behind the lake. The lake had always been a place where the girls could talk about anything. No one knew about it. Not their parents or friends, no one. The lake was actually really small. You could swim to the other side in a matter of minutes. There were absolutely no lake houses or anyone near it for miles. The girls always wondered why, but it didn't really matter.

The girls talked for hours about regionals and the new school year. Lyra looked down at her watch and saw it was 4:30.

"We better get back home. You know you mother will be upset if you are not home by 5."

"You are such a goodie-goodie," sighed Gina as she stood up and began to walk down the dock.

Lyra rolled her eyes and followed her. The got on their horses and rode back to the stables. When they got there they were greeted by Lyra's mother.

"Hello girls," she said. The girls slowed down there horses in front of her and got off.

"Is dinner ready Mum?" asked Lyra.

"All set."

"Can Gina stay over tonight we can just call her mother-"

"I am afraid she can't tonight sweetie. Come inside dear, there are-um some people I want you to meet."

Both of the girl's got off their horses and tied their raines to the fence next to the stable door.

"Gina, this is sort of a family thing. You wouldn't mind going home would you?" asked Lyra's mother.

"Of course no Mrs. Kingston. I'll un-tack Ginger and head home straight away."

"That was rude of Mother," thought Lyra.

Gina untied Ginger and began to lead her into the stables. "Do you want me to un-tack Snowbelle for you?" asked Gina at the door.

"No I'll do it later," said Lyra. She turned to see her mother was already at the house front door waiting for her. "Anyway better get going. See you later!" she said as she waved and ran to her mother.

Her mother opened the door and they walked into their living room. Sitting in an armchair was a tall looking thin man with a long silver beard wearing a weird robe. On the couch were three people. The first a woman who was very slim wearing a tight-fitting black dress who had blue eyes, and long blonde hair. The second was a man who had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. Beside him sat a cane with a shiny silver heard of a snake. The third was a boy, who looked to be about the same age as Lyra, who had sleek white-blond hair, cold gray eyes, and a very pale complexion. He seemed to resembled her greatly.

The man in the arm-chair stood up and walked toward her. "Lyra at last we meet." He took her hand and shook it "I am Albus Dumbledore. Very nice to meet you. Please have a seat.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please follow, fave, and review! If I get a lot of response I may update tomorrow! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth About Her Past

**Thanks to Iluvhamster and DaisyWillLiveForever for following this story! You made me smile! Also big thanks to my first anonymous reviewer! I updated today because of you! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Everyone please follow, fave, and review! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! It really makes me feel inspired! _Constructive criticism accepted! _Just _no hate! _:D**

* * *

Lyra sat down in an arm-chair facing Dumbledore's chair. Her mother walked over to her father who was standing behind her new seat.

"So Lyra," said Dumbledore. "I assume you are wondering who we are and what we are doing here correct?"

Lyra nodded.

"Well, I am the head professor at Hogwarts, which is a school, a school of magic."

"A school of what?" Lyra asked thinking she must have mis-heard him.

"A school of magic. Were people like you can go and learn how to use and control it."

"What are you saying sir? I am perfectly normal."

"Lyra, you are a witch."

Lyra absorbed the thought in her mind for a moment. "This is only a dream," thought Lyra. "You'll wake up any minute and this will all be over. Just go along with it for the time being."

"I'm a what?" she questioned aloud.

"A witch," he repeated.

"But that's impossible. My parents aren't witches and wizards."

"And there is a reason for that," said Dumbledore. "When you were younger, you were somehow separated from your parents and your twin brother at birth. No one knows how it happened, but somehow you arrived at an orphanage with non-magical people where the took you in as a baby. And just a few weeks later Mr. and Mrs Kingston adopted you and raised you as their own child."

Lyra was shocked. Her parents have been lying to her all these years? She thought she was a normal girl from a small town in the countryside, not some "witch" with magical powers. She turned to her parents standing behind her chair. "I'm adopted?! You never thought that maybe that is something kinda important to tell me?!" she yelled.

"We were going to tell you at some point sweetie," said Mrs. Kingston.

"When you were older," said Mr. Kingston.

She stood up and faced them, "Don't you _sweetie _me! You're not even my real parents!" She turned toward Dumbledore. "Who the hell are my real parents then?!"

"The Malfoy's," said Dumbledore as he gestured towards them. "Oh, my God," thought Lyra. "That man is NOT my father! He can't be," she thought looking at the man with th pointed face and long hair. She was actually growing scared of him as she continued to look at him. She looked over to the boy with the light blonde hair. "And is that supposed to be my brother!? This is not happening!" she thought. "It's just a nightmare," she reminded herself. 'I'll just wake myself up." She closed her eyes for a moment and whispered, "Please be a dream," and she pinched her arm. She was expecting to open her eyes to her purple bedroom with the sun pouring in the window, but the same scene she had closed her eyes on had reappeared. "This isn't a dream," she said aloud.

She ran to the front door and slammed it in to Mrs. Kingston's face. She ran over to the stable and quickly untied Snowbelle from the fence. She hopped onto the saddle and galloped staright to the forest, with Mr. and Mrs. Kingston, the Malfoy's and Dumbledore all watching from the house front porch.

Tears streamed down Lyra's face as she dodged multiple trees. Rain began to pour down from the sky. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter to her. She just wanted to leave that scene. "I am not a witch, not a Malfoy, and not adopted," she reassured herself while galloping. "This is just a horrible nightmare I can't wake up from." But all that Dumbledore said was true. She was indeed a Malfoy and a witch. But she was not willing to let her perfect non-magical life on the line yet.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it is a bit short, I promise the next will be longer! Please follow, fave and review! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Cabin in the Woods

**Thanks to anonymous for reviewing again, and for anomous42 for reviewing as well! Thanks to cc4s for reviewing and following this story! Love u! And also I want to thank xXallegedangelXx, and Torchwood and doctor who 4eva (yes that is all one username) for following as well! I want more followers people! Please follow! And review too! It only takes a second! I hope you guys like the chapter! **

* * *

Lyra continued to ride through the treacherous rain, until she recognized something vaguely familiar in the distance. She slowed down Snowbelle and through the pouring rain she saw a small yellow painted cabin come into view.

Memories flooded back to her. Her parents, or should we say her adoptive parents built this small cabin for her and Gina to use as a club house when they were 8 years old they went there almost everyday after school to talk and gossip with each other. As years went on it became a place of comfort and security. When Gina's first boyfriend dumped her in the 6th grade for snobby Becky Groves, the girls stayed in there for 3 whole days while Gina cried. But when Junior High came around the girls sort of forgot about it.

The cabin was very small. It was painted a bright sunshiny yellow, but it has now faded immensely since she had last seen it. The front door was painted bright blue and on either side of the door there where two small square windows, each showing signs of ware. To the left of the cabin was a small barn that was painted bright red, that could easily fit two horses. Lyra got of her horse and led her slowly into the barn.

The barn was very dirty. Their were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. All the hay that used to sit on top of the floor has disintegrated to nothing. She had to leave Snowbelle in the barn no matter how bad of a shape it was in. It was better than keeping her out in the rain. Lyra made sure Snowbelle was in securely, then exited the barn and closed the door behind her.

She headed to the cabin. She opened the door to all her old childhood memories. Pictures lined the wall of old summers, riding trips and school memories from years past. The walls of the one room cabin were painted a light lavender purple. To the right of her sat a comfy old brown sofa that was once in Lyra's cellar that had a small coffee table in front of it. In the back left corner of the room nestled a small color TV from the 80's and beside that a mini refrigerator. Lyra reached for the rusty light switch and turned the light on. She slipped off her riding boots and ran towards the sofa. She pulled a fuzzy brown blanket out of a basket that sat to the left of it and plopped herself on the couch. She hugged her knees and draped the blanket over her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "This can't be happening," she thought.

"I have regionals on Friday. I can't miss it. I can't let them take that from me. I have worked so hard to get there." She continued to sob at the thought, Her massacra was now running all over her face. Just then, she heard a horse neigh outside. Lyra quickly hid herself under the blanket. She heard the door slowly creep open. Not knowing who it could be, Dumbledore, one of the Malfoy's or the Kingston's she yelled, "Just leave me alone!" She heard footsteps come towards her and felt someone sit beside her on the couch.

"Lyra what happened? I saw you ride off when I was untacking Ginger," said a familiar voice.

Lyra lifted the blanket off of her to see Gina sitting next to her. "Ly what happened?"

"I'm adopted," Lyra said softly.

"You're what?" asked Gina.

"Adopted," Lrya repeated.

"That's what your upset about?! I thought it was something-"

"That's not the only thing Gina," said Lyra.

"What else then?"

"I don't know if I am actually supposed to tell you. It is sort of - um - weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, I'm a witch."

Gina's eyes budged out of her head. Partially in amazement and partly in shock. "So you can like do magic and stuff?"

"I guess."

"Holy crap! That's so cool!" exclaimed Gina. "But wait, why are you so upset about this? Being adopted isn't horrible, and being a witch is - well awesome."

"They found my real family. I guess they live with all the other wizards and witches."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, all of them had blonde hair the same shade as mine. The man that was sitting their, that I guess is my father had a pointed face and long hair. He looks kinda scary. Then the woman-I mean my mother had long hair and really pale skin. And their was a boy their, about are age. I guess he is my brother. He had short blonde hair and gray eyes."

"Woah, they all seem like they look similar to you."

Lyra nodded.

"So you have to leave?"

"I guess."

"What about regionals? Do you think they would let you go?"

"I don't know."

"What if you can't go? I won't be able to do it without you!"

"Gina, even if I can't go you have to. I want you to win regionals, go to worlds and get Britain a victory."

"But-"

Lyra puts her hand on Gina's shoulder. "I know you can." Gina smiled at her.

"So what do we do now? I assume you don't want to go back home."

"Not at all."

"So we stay out here?" asked Gina.

"Just like old times," smiled Lyra.

"Want a soda? I bet there are some in the fridge," asked Gina.

"I am pretty sure they have expired by now since we haven't been in here in a couple of years."

Gina got up and investigated the fridge. "Oh yeah, I think everything in here has expired. There's some water."

"Hit me up," said Lyra as Gina tossed her a mini plastic water bottle. Gina walked back over to the couch with a water for herself. She sat and picked up the TV remote off the coffee table. She turned on the TV and started to flip through channels. Suddenly the girls heard footsteps outside.

"Someone's coming," said Gina.

"Hide me. I don't want to be found by anyone."

Gina quickly scanned the room. "There's no where to hide!"

Lyra spotted a closet door, which was on the other side of the room.

"The closet!" said Lyra as she ran to the door. She turned back to Gina, "Act natural. I am not here. Got it?"

Gina nodded. Lyra opened the closet door and got inside. The closet was cluttered with old board games and puzzles Gina and her used to play as kids. She sat down on top of a pile and made herself comfortable. Meanwhile outside the closet, Gina was sitting on the couch watching some re-runs of a cartoon, acting natural. Untill the door opened.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I was going to write more but it is getting late! I hope you liked this chapter! Please follow, fave and review! Luv u! :3 (hehe mustache!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Boy

**Thanks to Skylar97 and RoseQuartz1 for following this story. A huge thanks to cc4s, RoseQuartz1 and 2 anonymous reviewers for you reviews! Can all anonymous reviewers do me a favor and make up some kind of a username in the box that says guest when you review. I just want to find out how many guest readers I have ;) By the way, I made a Harry Potter Instagram account. Please follow it! It's potterheads_for_life_ ! I hope you guys like the chapter! Please follow and review! _Constructive criticism accepted! _Just _no hate!_**

* * *

A boy walked into the room. He looked just like Lyra had described him as. As far as Gina could tell it must be Lyra's brother. His cold gray eyes glared at her as he drew some kind of a stick from his pants pocket and pointed at her. "Where is she?!" he demanded.

"Where is who?" Gina replied standing up from the couch.

"You know exactly who I am talking about!" he yelled.

"No I don't," said Gina. "And if I did why would I tell a boy who just barged into my cabin without even knocking or introducing himself?"

The boy now began to investigate the room. Searching under tables, behind the couch, and anywhere else he thought someone could hide, all while still pointing his "_stick_" at Gina.

The boy turned to her again, his stick still pointed at her. "Just tell me where she is!"

"First of all," Gina said, "I still do not know who this _she _is and I don't understand why you are pointing that stick thing at me. What is that supposed to do?"

The boy rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "Muggles."

"Muggles?" questioned Gina. "Was that to be some kind of an insult or something?"

The boy rolled his eyes at her again and continued to search the room.

Meanwhile in the closet, Lyra was still sitting there, listing to the conversation behind the door. She hoped that in time, the boy wouldn't find any signs of her and would hopefully leave. Then she could just stay at the cabin with Gina. She knew that she couldn't put off going to live with her real family forever, and now she was also quite embarrassed by the way she behaved. "What are they going to think of me now?" she thought. "There going to think that I am a rebel or that I can't control my feelings."

Just then she heard a noise come from inside the closet. It sounded like it was coming from above her. She looked up to a shelf with a stack of boxes teetering on the edge of it. All of the sudden, they began to topple onto her. One after the other. "OW!" she yelled rubbing the top of her head which was now badly bruised. She heard footsteps make their way to the door.

"Oh God,'" she thought. She had given herself away.

The door opened and she saw the same boy she saw earlier. Her brother. She would have to get used to saying that.

"Why didn't I think of looking in here," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Just leave me alone," said Lyra standing up. She shoved the boy out of the way with her shoulder and sat down next to Gina, who was now on the couch. The boy closed the closet door and turned to them.

"Why did you run off?" he asked.

"Why did I run off?! Because-cause..." Lyra stood up. "Well did you honestly expect that you could show up, tell me that I'm adopted, a wizard, and my real family has lived were ever all the other wizards live for my whole entire life?!" asked Lyra.

The boy pondered for a moment and said, "That does seem a bit harsh doesn't it."

Lyra crossed her arms, "Yes, yes it is."

"Well we have to get you back there. Everyone is looking for you," said the boy.

"I can't go back now," said Lyra. "Not after the way I acted."

"What do you mean?" asked the boy.

"Because, it was stupid the way I acted," said Lyra. "And I would feel plain stupid going back there and showing my face to everyone again."

"Ly, your going to have to go back at some point. Their your family. Your real family. Don't you want to get to know them?" said Gina.

"I guess," Lyra admitted. "but I don't want to leave you either."

"I want you to go live with them, I want you to go to that magic school, and I want you to come back next year and show me all the awesome things you learned to do."

"You sure your ok with it?" asked Lyra.

"Positive," said Gina. "Plus, that magic might come in handy for sabotaging Becky Groves."

"What is up with you and your hate of Becky Groves?" asked Lyra.

"She stole my boyfriend in the 6th grade! I will never get over that!"

The girls giggled.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but we better be getting back before it gets any darker."

Both the girls nodded and the group began to walk toward the door.

"Wait," said Lyra. "You know I'm Lyra, but what your name?"

"Draco," the boy said. "And you are?" he said pointing to Gina.

"Gina, her best friend."

Draco nodded. "Anyway lets get going." Draco opened the door to see that the rain had only gotten worse. "I really don't want to walk through this again." he said.

"You don't have to walk, you can ride," said Lyra.

"Ride? Ride on what?"

"A horse," Lyra said. "You can ride on mine with me," she said walking over to the stable with Gina. Draco quickly ran and caught up with them. Lyra opened the door to the stable. Gina took hold of Ginger's reigns and led her outside.

Lyra walked over to Snowbelle and turned to Draco. "Let's just quickly get you used to her," she said. Lyra began to stroke Snowbelle's neck.

"Belle, that's Draco over there. He's not going to hurt you. You have nothing to worry about." The horse whinnied in reply. Lyra looked at Draco. "Come over here and do the same thing I am."

Draco looked a bit disgusted, but still made his way over to began to stroke the horse. She whinnied again happily. "Why do I have to do this? I figured we could just get on her and go."

"Snowbelle was neglected when she was younger. Her old owner used to beat her. When new people get near her, you have to show her they aren't going to give her any harm, other wise she'll get startled and someone might get hurt," said Lyra. Lyra stopped petting her and Draco did the same. She took Snowbelle's reins and led her outside. She hopped onto her saddle and held her hand out for Draco to hold onto while boosting himself up. As soon as he was on Gina trotted over. "Ready?" she asked.

"All set," said Lyra.

"Your sure this is safe?" asked Draco.

"We are just going at a trot. Nothing to fast. As long as you are holding onto my waist you'll be fine."

Draco took hold of Lyra's waist. Lyra gave a nod to Gina and the group began to ride back to the farm.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was written kinda crappy. But I updated! I know Draco seems a bit nicer than he should be, but he will be back in his old personality soon. :) Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please follow, fave, and review! Also remember to follow my instagram!**


	5. Chapter 5 AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hi guys,**

**So I decided I am going to start this story over. I am going to write a prologue that sums up what happens when the Malfoy's take her home, and it will also sum up her childhood as well. And then the real story will start during her 5th year. By the way sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months. I was so busy with finals for school and now I have such a busy summer! I will upload the prologue as soon as I can. I love you guys.**

**daniellover1 3 **


End file.
